


You Earned It

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Bratty Dan Howell, Dom Phil Lester, M/M, Overstimulation, SOMEONE HELP ME WITH TAGS, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, fluffy aftercare, im not sure what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "You knew I made this promise, Princess. And you knew it was getting late in the week and I would want to film it soon. This isn't a game you want to be playing," Phil drawled, trailing his fingers up Dan's spine over the bedspread, watching the shiver that ran down his spine.





	You Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally all over the place and i'm so sorry for that  
> it makes more sense if you don't think about it and just enjoy it.  
> they're a ddlb relationship but loosely so phil isn't too overly strict with rules on his daniel spaniel  
> enjoy guys!! XDD

"Come on Dan, we promised them a gaming video this week!" Phil drawled, his voice soft and begging, not wanting to play these kinds of games with his boyfriend.

Dan stayed in his bed, face first in the pillow as he refused to get up, being bratty. Dan didn't want to for no other reason than just he didn't want to, which to Phil was a stupid reason. It was already Thursday and Phil didn't want to break his promise to the fans.

Phil decided it was time to change tactics, slipping into his dom headspace as he stepped all the way into Dan's room, sitting on the side of his bed.

"Come on, baby boy, help me out and I'll make sure you get rewarded well," Phil offered, his voice soft but with a hint of authority oozing into his words.

"Yeah?" Dan questioned into his pillow, his interest sparked but still not feeling like getting up, wanting to see how far he could push Phil.

"You're being awfully bratty, baby, I don't know why I even offer a reward for you," Phil prodded, the smirk on his face heard in his voice.

Dan peeked his head up from his pillow, his eyes wide and pupils already blown as he gazed up up at Phil.

"You knew I made this promise, Princess. And you knew it was getting late in the week and I would want to film it soon. This isn't a game you want to be playing," Phil drawled, trailing his fingers up Dan's spine over the bedspread, watching the shiver that ran down his spine.

Dan shivered hard, Phil's words melting him into pure putty in his hands. He arched up ever so slightly against Phil's touch, craving more, but knowing better than to open his mouth.

"Now," Phil started cupping his palm under Dan's chin, gently pulling him up so they were facing each other fully, "you're going to be a big boy and film this video with me, and if you behave through it, I'll let you cum tonight, maybe even twice. Misbehave and you won't cum for two weeks. Got it?"

Dan nodded quickly, sitting up in the bed and nuzzling his face against Phil's hand, appreciating how generous this ultimatum was.

"Good boy," Phil cooed softly before getting up off the bed where he was sitting, starting out the door back to their office. "I expect you ready in 10 minutes, I'll have the game loaded and the camera ready. No longer."

"Yes, sir," Dan mumbled softly, already making his own way out of bed and to his attached bathroom, wanting to behave this time around.

Dan got ready quickly, his brain focused on the last time he was this bratty and disobeyed. Sometimes it was a fun game to play, but the last time Phil threatened to not let Dan cum for two weeks, it really happened, and it was the most miserable two weeks he'd experienced since he and Phil got together.

With thirty seconds to spare, Dan dashed into the office. He was tugging the sleeves of his oversized jumper down, not yet out of his little-space as he plopped down into his chair next to Phil.

"Ready, Daddy" Dan whispered shyly, batting his eyelashes as he gazed up at Phil.

"Good boy, you made it with time to spare," Phil praised with a smile, leaning down to place a soft, chaste kiss to Dan's lips, "I need you to take a moment with me and come back to being a big boy to film this video, though. As much as I love you all small like this, I need loud, aggressive Dan for this" he added with a proud, bright smile, coxing Dan gently.

Dan nodded, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. This was something he was practiced at, and on good days he was not bad at separating from his subspace.

Phil also took a moment to reign himself back in, knowing he can't be Daddy for the video, as much as he would like to keep this dynamic.

Five minutes later, both boys were all set and ready to go, The Sims 4 loaded up on the PC and Phil leaning towards the camera to deliver his witty intro for that day.

~*~*~ (i'm shit at writing some things, so time skip to after the video is filmed, tenks) ~*~*~

"God, that was a rollercoaster!" Dan nearly shouted at Phil as they just finished their sim, Dil Howlter, giving birth to a blue alien baby.

"The way you hinted to me in the way we filmed part one where he got pregnant, you knew! You knew there wasn't just a chance, you knew it was really gonna happen!" Phil accused playfully, pushing him.

"Okay, maybe but I didn't want to believe it!" Dan admitted as he playfully pushed back, soft giggles escaping his lips.

"You rat!" Phil playfully claimed, getting up off his chair to move to the couch, giving Dan one final good push as he moved.

"Heyyy!" Dan called as he fell off his chair, it tipping over with him as he couldn't catch himself from Phil's push, "You twat, that was rude!" he called over to Phil as he laid out on the floor, accepting defeat. 

"You love me," Phil sang out playfully, laying out across the couch, his long limbs taking up almost all of it.

"Damn, you're not wrong," Dan laughed as he detangled from the chair, sitting it back up and standing behind it, dramatically dusting himself off.

"Come 'ere" Phil cooed softly, patting his lap though he was laid out.

Dan stepped up to Phil, watching him sit up before he sat himself into Phil's lap, a soft smile wide across his face.

"You behaved this time," Phil started with a proud smile, "You were such a good boy while filming, babyboy."

"Thank you, Daddy" Dan replied softly, falling right back into his subspace as the soft praise Phil delivered.

Dan smiled softly, laying his arms over Phil's shoulders as he settled onto his lap.

Phil gazed deeply into Dan's eyes, taking a moment to appreciate the times like this he got with Dan; the two of them, alone together, getting each other in ways that no one else would ever get to experience the other.

He looked deep into those dark chocolate eyes, watching the younger's pupils blow as lust began to course through his veins, the prize that was hinted at earlier consuming his mind.

Phil mouthed a silent "I love you" before slipping into his dom-space and connecting his lips to Dan's with a gentle hunger, their lips molding together in a practiced rhythm.

Dan moaned into Phil's mouth ever so softly, tangling his fingers into Phil's hair, pulling him tighter as he tried to get as much of his lover as he could.

Phil pulled away ever so gently, gasping softly for air, "my bedroom, naked on the bed on your back, and no touching," Phil instructed in a gentle but firm tone.

"Yes, Daddy" Dan said with a soft smile, climbing up off of Phil's lap, scurrying to Phil's room as fast as he could, discarding his clothes everywhere knowing he'd be scolded for his mess later on.

Phil counted to thirty, walking slowly to his room, also dropping his own clothes off as he made it down the hall, chuckling softly to himself as he noted Dan's outfit splashed all across the hallway floor.

Phil stepped through the door of his bedroom, shutting the door behind him as his eyes gazed Dan up and down, his pupils blown with a hungry lust that coursed through is veins.

"What a pretty little boy," Phil drawled softly, his voice deep and husky as it dripped with lust.

Dan blushed softly, laid out on his back as he waited for Phil's touch, aching to jump up and pounce onto his lover.

Phil walked over to the bed, kneeling on the end of the bed gently tucking himself in between Dan's legs, running through his plan in his head.

"First, I'm gonna eat you out till you scream my name," Phil started, a sly smirk working across his face, "then, after a short rest, I'll coax you back to full hardness and fuck you through this mattress."

Dan shuddered hard, loving it when Phil talked to him in bed because it was always so much dirtier than anything he would hear outside of this room. He was pretty sure Phil could just talk him into a mind-shattering orgasm.

Dan knew he wasn't being asked, he was just being told what Phil's plans were, so he let himself stay quiet as his hips squirm against the bed, his cock hard, leaking, and aching to be touched.

Phil chuckled softly as he watched Dan squirm. He let him struggled for a moment before he wrapped a hand around either hip, pushing him down against the mattress.

"Flip over for me, babyboy," Phil commanded softly , letting go of Dan's hips so he could move.

Dan nodded quickly, flipping right over and getting up onto his knees and elbows, letting his face into his forearms already.

Phil smirked wide as he watched Dan get in prime position, so happy Dan already knew exactly how he wanted him.

He licked his lips hungrily as his eyes raked over Dan, his cock hard and leaking against his torso as he braced himself for what was about to happen; his tight hole just waiting for Phil.

Phil leaned down, his tongue sweeping down from Dan's hole, across his pernenium, and to his balls.

An already loud moan escaped Dan's lips at the first contact. He'd forgotten how magical Phil's tongue was against any part of his body.

Phil chuckled softly to himself before he did it again, flattening his tongue out against Dan's body as he licked.

Dan bit into his arm, holding himself back from getting too worked up too quickly, he wanted to enjoy this more than anything.

Phil swirled his tongue around Dan's hole, the smirk still wide across his lips as he worked, using both of his hands to pull Dan's perfectly round cheeks apart, giving him better access to Dan.

Dan moaned loudly, unable to hold back as he pushed his hips back into Phil's face, wanting more already.

Phil pulled back, chuckling softly at the whine that slipped through Dan's lips as he leaned across the smaller boy to the bedside table for the half-full bottle of strawberry flavoured lube that was sitting there.

He poured a generous amount out onto his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it up before he gently pushed one finger into Dan, knowing that Dan's best orgasms were from anal penetration more than anything else.

Dan whimpered softly into a loud moan, pushing back against Phil's finger before he felt Phil's wet, hot, tongue back against the rim, licking around his finger as his finger pushed in and out.

Phil pulled his finger back for a moment, seeing he was stretched enough to push in with his tongue, exploring against the younger's walls with his tongue, finding himself painfully hard from listening to the sounds Dan let out.

Phil worked hard to explore, taking more time than usual with his tongue to feel around at every inch of his lover.

Dan mumbled out strings of curses, moans, and chants of Phil's name, feeling all of his nerves ignite like his whole body had been set ablaze under Phil's delicious touch.

Dan whimpered a soft "I'm close, I'm close."

Phil nodded mostly to himself as he worked, pushing his finger back in along with this tongue, going right for Dan's prostate; after 8 years together he'd memorised where it was by this point, diving right for it to rub right against it.

Dan shook hard, letting out a scream of Phil's name as he came hard under the touch.

Phil didn't stop just yet, milking all of Dan's high out of him, a grin wide across his face as the younger screamed out his name.

When he was sure Dan was done, he pulled away from the smaller boy, letting him collapse down onto the bed as he gasped hard for breath.

Dan panted hard, stars still shooting across his vision as he buried his face into the pillow, holding tight to it to try and bring himself back down from the high.

Phil rubbed against Dan's back, currently soft and calm as this was an aftercare kind of moment. He knew he didn't push Dan to far, but Dan's skin was so hypersensitive to all kinds of touch, every orgasm was intense for him.

"God, you're so fucking amazing," Dan mumbled into the pillow, his whole body fully relaxed under Phil's gentle touch.

"And I'm not even done with you yet," Phil chucked softly, leaning down to kiss the top of Dan's head.

"Oh. yeah, I forgot," Dan replied, a blush rising through his cheeks.

"You were pretty gone, Princess" Phil joked with a smile, gently pushing at Dan to get him to roll up where he could see his face.

"I fucking love when you do that for me," Dan said, his breathing finally normal as he rolled over onto his back to gaze up at Phil.

"Oh yeah? And how about when I do this?" Phil asked as he climbed over Dan, straddling his hips down before attacking his neck with sloppy, wet, open mouth kisses.

Dan gasped loudly, his skin over sensitive and and still on fire from the orgasm he just came down from.

"Daddy," he moaned out ever so softly, already starting to grow hard for a second time thanks to Phil working against his neck.

Phil chuckled softly against Dan's neck before finding that perfect spot to latch his mouth to, sucking a dark mark into the soft, tanned skin.

Dan moaned louder, squirming under Phil as his need for more started growing exponentially.

"Daddy please," Dan whimpered out softly, tangling his fingers tight into Phil's hair.

"Please what, babyboy?" Phil asked softly, his mouth trailing down Dan's exposed torso.

"Please fuck me," he begged ever so softly, "please Daddy, please fuck me."

"I did say I would, didn't I?" Phil teased ever so softly, licking around Dan's navel.

Dan nodded quickly, bucking his hips up softly, aching for more friction, his body acting like he hadn't just came his brains out less than ten minutes ago.

"You have been such a good boy, too, Princess" Phil added, reaching back over to the table to the still open bottle of lube.

Dan gazed up at Phil with wide, lust blown eyes, wanting nothing more in that moment than Phil to act on his word.

Phil poured a generous amount of lube out onto his fingers, warming it up slightly before pushing two fingers deep into Dan.

Dan writhed slightly as he moaned out, even just Phil's fingers being too much yet not enough at the same time.

Phil stretched with those two for along moment before adding a third, scissoring gently and for a long while before he heard Dan start begging again.

"Good, Daddy, I'm ready, more please," Dan begged softly as Phil's long fingers became no longer enough for him.

"God I love when you beg for me," Phil drawled softly as he rubbed the remaining lube up and down his impressive length, flicking over the slit a few times, catching the dripping pre-cum to use as more lube.

Phil quickly lined himself with Dan's tight entrance, pushing in slow and steady, bottoming out quickly as Dan's body seemed to pull him in.

Dan cried out softly as Phil filled him up, it being way too much but almost not enough at the same time as he was flooded with overstimulation. Phil's cock was more than big enough that Phil didn't even have to try to hit Dan's prostate.

Dan writhed softly as he adjusted to Phil being in him.

"move, please" he whispered, his brain clouded with pleasure pulling him to incoherency.

"As you wish, Princess," Phil mumbled out before pulling nearly all the way back out to thrust himself back deep into Dan.

Dan whimpered into a loud moan, fireworks shooting across his eyes as Phil's cock slammed into his even more sensitive prostate.

Phil leaned down, one hand on each side of Dan's head to hold himself up as he found his rhythm, not so gently pounding into Dan.

Dan was a mess of whimpered moans, curses, and chants of Phil's name and Daddy. His body was on fire as everything was too much but yet felt so fucking good at the same time.

"What a good little boy you are, taking me so well after you already came once tonight," Phil cooed huskily into Dan's ear, his head hanging low.

Dan nodded quickly, tangling his fingers tight into Phil's hair and pulling him the rest of the way down to kiss him hungrily, not knowing how much longer he could last with Phil's cock deliciously pounding into him as it was.

Phil kissed Dan back messily, on the edge of his own mind-shattering orgasm but holding back for Dan to cum first, wanting the younger boy to get everything he could.

"close, daddy. so close, fuck" Dan mumbled against Phil's lips, his head pushing back into the pillow as he became lost in the pleasure.

"Cum for me babyboy, let go for a second time" Phil cooed as he gave everything he had to the boy under him, his thrusts erratic and messy as he lost his own control.

Dan's eyes flew open, his mouth hanging slack as his hips bucked up hard, his second orgasm of the night crashing through him like a tidal wave, every nerve ending igniting with pure pleasure as he came, a small patch of sticky white shooting out onto Phil's torso over him.

Phil let go right after, unable to hold back any longer after witnessing such erotic beauty take place right underneath him. He buried himself deep into Dan, a moan of curses and Dan's name escaping his lips as he came deep inside Dan, his vision going dark for a short moment as his orgasm coursed through is body.

Phil pulled out of Dan before collapsing on top of the smaller, panting boy. He gave himself thirty seconds to catch his breath before rolling off of Dan and climbing off of the bed completely.

He dashed as fast as his worn out legs would take him to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth under the warm tap to bring back to Dan, using it to wipe down Dan's sweaty, sticky body.

"You did so good for me, Dan" Phil cooed softly, knowing where Dan was right now.

Dan nodded slowly as he registered it was Phil cleaning him off and encouraging him. It had been so long since he was thrown so deeply into subspace.

"I'm so proud of you baby, cumming twice for me in one night. That was so good of you, Dan, you'd never done that for me before. It was beautiful," he cooed as he wiped up the last of the cum from his own torso after Dan was clean before he tossed the rag to the hamper.

Dan made gentle grabby hands at Phil, his eyes fighting to stay open as he wanted nothing more than to be held by Phil.

Phil laid out on his side on the bed, pulling the now fragile looking boy against his chest, holding him tight but with room to breathe.

"Thank you, Daddy" Dan mumbled ever so softly, barely audible to himself he was so exhausted.

"You're welcome, Princess, you earned it," Phil replied gently, kissing into Dan's sweaty curly mess of hair, "now get some sleep, you were such a good boy today."

"Love you" Dan mumbled before he fell asleep, pushing himself as tight to Phil as he could.

"I love you, too, Dan" Phil said back, knowing Dan was too asleep to fully have heard him.

Not long after Phil, too, fell asleep, holding on tight to his lover in his arms.


End file.
